How To Seduce An EXOTIC
by DeerLuhanDuizhang
Summary: Planet MATO membutuhkan energy mahluk Planet EXO untuk membangkitkan kembali reactor tenaga yang mereka punya , dan dengan itu pun Kim Himchan ditugaskan untuk menggoda salah satu EXOTIC terkuat …siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi holy stoic Fan (HimKris) BAP-EXO
1. Chapter 1: The Agent

**How To Seduce An EXOTIC**

**Summary** : Planet MATO membutuhkan energy mahluk Planet EXO untuk membangkitkan kembali reactor tenaga yang mereka punya , dan dengan itu pun Kim Himchan ditugaskan untuk menggoda salah satu EXOTIC terkuat …siapa lagi kalau bukan Wu Yi holy stoic Fan (HimKris) BAP-EXO

**The agent **

Himchan hanya bisa terdiam melihat hal-hal yang disekililingnya , semuanya tampak baru bagi mahluk kelahiran planet MATO ini , ia baru saja di tugaskan 1 jam yang lalu dan sekarang sudah sampai diplanet yang mereka sebut dengan Planet "EXO" .

Bagi Himchan sendiri , planet Exo Nampak sama dengan planet bumi yang pernah ia datangi yang membedakan hanyalah cuaca yang tampak lebih mendung dan udara yang lebih dinginlah yang dapat ia rasakan ketika berada disini.

"3-zero point five called to general yongguk , kau disana?" pekik himchan menggunakan radar yang ia bawa , suara beep pun terdengar seraya muncul layar tembus pandang dengan yongguk didepanya , yongguk terlihat sedang asyik-asyiknya menonton film perang

"Yah..Yah YAH! Bang yongguk! Aku bilang apa kau disana?" teriak himchan yang kali ini agak kesal , yongguk yang mendengar suara himchan kedua kalinya segera menoleh kearah himchan

"Apa lagi sekarang? Hmm? Aku sedang sibuk ! kau tidak lihat aku sedang menonton film yang hanya diputar seabad sekali?" sanggah yongguk sambil menunjuk-nunjuk monitor tvnya , himchan hanya bisa berfacepalm ria melihat kelakuan jendral pertamanya

"Kau tahu apa yang lucu disini? Aku sedang panic berada di planet asing dan sekarang mencoba meminta bantuan mu tapi yang kau lakukan adalah hanya asyik menonton film perang?!" teriak himchan yang kini mulai naik darah , yongguk yang sekarang kaget melihat temperamental komandanya segera mengalihkan perhatianya pada himchan dengan focus

"a-a-a-aish…ka-kau tidak perlu..be-berteriak seperti itu..ko-komandan…ahahaha…" plead yongguk dengan awkward , himchan hanya menatapnya tajam

"bagus jika kau tahu apa yang harus kau lakukan but aside of that I have a question , apa governor Hyosung menitipkan mu sebuah pesan atau draft mengenai misi apa yang harus aku laksanakan di planet exo? Karena satu jam yang lalu aku tidak diberi penjelasan mengenai hal itu dan diseret oleh robot tololmu bernama zelo kealat teleportasi " desih himchan yang sekarang memperlihatkan kekesalan , yongguk hanya bisa menelan ludahnya dengan sedikit gugup.

"um…itu…untuk masalah…itu..ung…"

"ung APA?! Katakan padaku dengan cepat!" teriak himchan tak sabar

"err…tapi sebelumnya kau harus berjanji kalau kau tak akan marah"

"aku tak janji , itu tergantung pada misi seperti apa yang dia berikan"

"kalau begitu tak kan kuberi tahu"

Kini himchan semakin kesal , dia sudah diseret , di buang diplanet tak jelas demi misi yang mungkin akan merugikanya dan kini bawahanya bermain-main denganya?

Apa dunia benar-benar membencinya?

"Aish…keure , I will not mad at you so now shoot out of it , apa misiku!" pekiknya sedikit frustasi yongguk pun segera tersenyum dan beralih ke komputernya

"Baiklah um misimu..adalah…..mengambil energy salah satu Mahluk EXO terkuat bernama Wu Yi Fan , dia tinggal di EXONION bagian barat , kau dapat pergi kesana dengan Mato rocket yang disiapkan di tas yang Zelo paksa untuk dibawa" jelas yongguk , himchan pun menganggukan kepalanya

"oh..kalau begitu bagaimana caranya aku bisa mengambil energy dari mahluk bernama yifan itu?" tanyanya sedikit bingung.

"oh mengenai..hal..itu…um..kau….."

"aku..?"

"kau harus menciumnya….:"

Himchan terdiam..

Cium…?

Cium….?

CIUM?

"Bwo?!"

Dan dengan itu kehidupan Himchan sebagai agent penggoda pun dimulai…


	2. Chapter 2 : The Sleeping Beauty

**The Sleeping Beauty**

* * *

"bwo?" teriak himchan

"cium? Yah apa kau tidak salah melihat draft misi Bang yongguk!? Kau kira aku ini gay apa?!~ lagi pula mana mau orang bernama wu..wu yi..wu yi ching..? ani ani..wu…wu..yi..sung…ani ani..wu…..agh! pokoknya si wu itu berciuman dengan laki-laki lagi ! apa Hyosung sudah gila?!" shout himchan angrily

"Yah komandan kau kira aku tidak merasa bersalah meninggalkan mu sendirian di planet antah berantah itu? Aku juga merasa tak enak tapi apa boleh buat , planet kita sedang dalam krisis energy , energy kita kumpulkan dibumi sudah hampir habis dan yang tersisa hanyalah orang yang bernama wu yi ching ini!"

"wu yi fan…" correct himchan sedikit kesal

"nah itu dia ! wu yi fan !"

"ta-tapi bisakah kau...membantuku agar keluar dari misi ini? Kumohon yongguk-ah~~" plead himchan dengan puppy eyesnya yongguk yang tak kuasa hanya bisa membalasnya dengan ekspresi memelas sembari bersiap-siap menekan tombol reject di radar komunikasinya

"maafkan aku komandan…" beep

Dan dengan itu pula harapan himchan sirna sudah…

" .Guuuuukkk! kubunuh kau saat aku pulang ke MATO nanti!"

* * *

Sementara itu….

"Achoo!" bersin yongguk agak tak enak badan

"sejak kapan cuaca diruangan ini menjadi dingin?...apa Penghangat ruangan nya rusak lagi..? aish..si zelo dia mungkin lupa bayar tagihan listriknya…."

* * *

"Hmm…si yongguk pabo itu bilang wu yi fan berada di Exonion bagian barat…" bisik himchan pelan dengan sepatu rocketnya

"tapi….BAGAIMANA BISA AKU TAHU MANA BARAT MANA TIMUR KALAU AKU TAK PUNYA KOMPASSSSSSSS !" teriaknya frustasi , sudah 2 jam lebih sang komandan berputar-putar disekitar padang pasir putih disekitarnya , tetapi belum menemukan satupun daratan yang penuh dengan kerumunan orang , ia hanya bisa menghela nafas , lagi pula mana ada orang yang akan mendengarkanya ditempat sesepi ini

"*sigh* mungkin…ada baiknya kalau aku tidur sejenak…. Tak ada gunaya juga bila aku menghabiskan tenagaku terlalu cepat terlalu berbahaya…"  
pekiknya sambil dengan pelan bersandar kesalah satu batu didekat sana

"wu yi fan..just…where the hell are you?"

* * *

"Yah Zhang Yi Xing….." pekik salah satu laki-laki berpipi tembem

"Hmm..?~" jawab laki-laki yang sedang asyik mengpoke ria seseorang dengan rambut kuning

"Apa…. YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA WANITA YANG MALANG ITU!" teriak sang baozi kaget melihat seseorang terlihat pingsan di daerah tak berpenghuni diexo , yixing sendiri hanya bisa memberikan tatapan aneh pada xiumin , mana mau dia menyakiti seseorang , apalagi seseorang yang secantik mahluk didepanya ini

"Xiumin kau salah paham..aku baru saja menemukanya-"  
"Omona! Kulitnya lembut sekali! Omo-omo-omo apa dia benar-benar seorang mahluk exo? Lalu rambutnya…sejak kapan ada mahluk exo berambut kuning seperti ini? AH jangan-jangan dia adalah malaikat! Ah tidak peri? Tidak-tidak dia adalah dewi~ bukankah mukanya sangat cantik yixing ah?" teriak Xiumin antusias , yixing hanya bisa berfacefalm ria emlihat tingkah temanya

"Xiumin..sudah aku bilang aku baru saja menemukanya ketika kau menyuruhku untuk mengambil beberapa tanaman obat disini….aku tidak menyakitinya sama sekali…dan untuk informasimu dia tidak pingsan tapi tertidur…jadi janganlah berteriak terlalu kencang kalau kau tak mau membangunkanya…"bisik yixing pelan , xiumin hanya bisa mengangguk dan melihat kembali wajah mahluk asing itu

"ne yixing ah.."

"hmm..?"

"bagaimana kalau kita bawa dia ke Exonion?"

"Bwo?" pekik yixing kaget , exonion? Apa xiumin ingin membuatnya dibunuh oleh duizhang jika membawa mahluk asing ini kesana?

"michyeoseo? Kau mau membuat duizhang membunuhku?" teriak yixing

"ani-ani aku yakin duizhang akan senang bila kita membawa mahluk ini kerumah lagi pula bila kita tinggalkan akan berbahaya , kau tahukan seberapa bahayanya daerah ini pada malam hari? " rayu xiumin dengan aegyonya , yixing hanya bisa bersweatdrop sambil mengehela nafasnya

'tidak ada siapapun yang dapat menghentikan sang baozi saat dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu' pikirnya letih

"baiklah kalau begitu mari kita segera bawa barang-barang nona ini dan berangkat , tapi jika duizhang murka aku tidak akan segan-segan untuk menyalahkanmu , kau dengar aku Xiao Xiumin?" tanyanya ingin meyakinkan xiumin dengan keputusanya , xiumin dengan senyuman khasnya pun segera menganguk antusias

"aye aye captain!"


	3. Chapter 3 : The Blonde thing

**A/N : Thank you for all the reviews !I'm really appreciate it , and sorry for a very short updates , I'm not in the mood , so I likely force my self to write something :'( is kinda….. hopeless..but I hope you like it!**

**The Man and the blonde thing**

"Suho….." desih kris agak kesal tetapi suho masih belum Nampak muncul didepan pintunya , kris yang sekarang berada dipuncak kekesalanya pun terlihat mengkerutkan keningnya sambil bersiap-siap menghela nafas yang panjang.

"ha….SUHOOOOOOO!" Teriaknya kali ini lebih keras

Kali ini terdengar suara piring pecah dilantai bawah serentak dengan langkah kaki terburu-buru

"Yi-Yi-Yifan!" sahut seseorang dengan rambut acak-acakan yang masuk keruangan kris , wajahnya terlihat lemas, matanya berkatup , tanda bahwa ia kurang tidur

"Suho! Kemari!" perintah kris dengan wajah yang seram , suho yang baru datang otomatis segera menggelengkan kepalanya , lagi pula siapa yang mau mendekati iblis kejam sekelas kris didepanya ini?

*sigh " kubilang kemari...aku berjanji aku tidak akan menyakitimu.." bisik kris dengan lembut , meyakinkan suho , suho yang superduper innocentnya segera menganguk bahagia , tapi setelah ia berada didepan meja , wajah kris berubah total , aura marahnya keluar , matanya serasa menusuk tubuh suho perlahan , nafas suho serasa tertahan dalam ketakutan , kali ini bukan hanya itu , kris tiba tiba meremas kedua pundaknya dengan keras .

"Yi-Yi fan…a-ah…wae-waegeure?..ke-kenapa kau…seperti ini..henti-hentikalah menggunakan…kekuatan..mu…saat…kau..marah…." pekik suho yang kesakitan , kris menghiraukanya dan tetap memberikan tatapan tajam pada suho

"Kau bilang aku kenapa? KAU BILANG AKU KENAPA? Kau tahu suho? Aku masih tahan bila kau berikan aku setumpuk dokumen yang harus diselsaikan , atau beberapa orang yang harus aku musnahkan…tapi….TAPI…!" Teriak kris histeris

"Tapi?"

"Tapi….KENAPA KAU BUATKAN AKU MAKAN SIANG YANG BERBEDA DENGAN LUHAN!" teriaknya kali ini lebih kencang , suho yang sedikit bingung hanya bisa terdiam , dia menatap wajah kris sejenak yang kemudian tertawa melihat tingkah duizhangnya

"ka-kau… kau…memanggilku…memarahiku….hanya…pfft…karena makan siang Wu Yi fan?" Tanya suho yang merasa geli dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan kris , kris yang mendengar ini langsung melepaskan suho dari genggaman tanganya seraya memalingkan wajahnya

"A-a-ani! Hanya aku pikir…ini tidak adil …" tegas kris sambil menatap suho dengan ekspresi "You-know-i-was-right"

"hah..baiklah-baiklah aku akan segera membuatkan makan siang yang baru untukmu…" cheer suho sambil menepuk pundak kris , kris yang mendengar hal ini pun segera tersenyum simpul , puas dengan keputusan yang suho buat

"oh ya baozi dan yi xing….dimana mereka?" Tanya kris sedikit khawatir

"ah mereka berdua pergi ….berpetualang….jadi tak perlu khawatir…oh dan…luhan menitipkan pesan untuk mu" ingat suho seraya mengalihkan tatapanya kembali kepada kris

"apa itu?"

"Hmm…Katanya kau harus hati-hati dengan…sesuatu yang berwarna pirang…" jawab suho sedikit bingung dengan pesan luhan , kris yang mendengar hal ini segera tertawa

"pirang? Kurasa kali ini prediksi luhan meleset , mana ada benda berwarna terang di exonion!" kekeh kris yang di ikuti oleh angukan dan tawa suho

Tapi yang kris dan suho tidak tahu adalah

Benda **_pirang_** itu sedang menuju ke kediamanya.…


	4. Chapter 4 : The Arriving

**Arriving , The Ghost , and the dumb Baozi**

"Tuan Xiumin , Tuan Yixing selamat datang kemba- ah..tuan itu siapa anda gendong?" Tanya henry sang buttler yang menatap orang berambut pirang itu dengan khawatir , disisi lain xiumin hanya tersenyum sambil menepuk pundak orang itu.

"Ah ! dia? Dia adalah orang yang kami selamatkan dipadang pasir el dorado henry-ge~ , dia cantik bukan?"puji xiumin dengan bangga , yixing yang dengan menyesal harus menggendong wanita berambut pirang itu hanya berfacefalm ria.

''_kalau saja aku tidak kalah dalam permainan gunting kertas batu itu tadi….'' _Desih yixing dalam hatinya

"tapi tuan muda bagaimana bila master yifan melihatnya?" pekik henry terlihat panic , mendengar hal ini keduanya pun menoleh satu sama lain yang lalu diringi dengan senyuman menyeringai ketika kembali memfokuskan pandangan mereka pada henry

"Bukankah kita punya ruang kedap suara milik chen? Dia bisa beristirahat disana~" jawab Yixing dengan suara imut yang sedikit dipaksakan , henry yang mendengar hal ini pun hanya bisa menghela nafasnya , hari ini akan menjadi hari yang melelahkan…

* * *

"Chenchen~" sahut luhan dengan ceria , chen yang sedang asyik menonton pun segera menoleh sambil tersenyum pada luhan

"ah , luhan hyeong ada apa ?" Tanya chen senang melihat kehadiran hyeongnya yang imut itu

"apa kau ada waktu?" said luhan while looking at him with a full aegyo attack

"uh…ne…memangnya kenapa hyeong?"

"ah kris menyuruh kita berdua untuk berlatih duluan di ruangan kedap suara mu, kudengar dia akan segera menyusul setelah menasehati xiuxiu dan xingxing nanti ~ " jawabnya lagi terlihat lebih ceria , chen untuk beberapa saat hanya bisa tersenyum awkward , terkadang adakalanya senyum luhan terlihat seperti senyum psikopat yang menyeramkan

"eh..tentu…kalau begitu kau mau kita pergi sekarang hyeong"

"yup~ so to the singing room we go~jeolbal~!"

* * *

_Roly poly roly roly poly~ _dering suara radar himchan yang segera berubah menjadi layar transparan

Beep

"Komanda kau disa-" yongguk terdiam saat melihat himchan yang tertidur dilantai besi , matanya langsung terbelalak , sejenak dia melihat ruangan sekitar tempat himchan tertidur dari radar yang dipegang oleh himchan , dan hatinya serasa hampir copot ketika melihat symbol EXO di salah satu tembok besi itu, hatinya berdegug kencang , pikiranya serasa kabur

_Apa komandan tertangkap? _Pekiknya panic

_Tidak tidak himchan-nim tidak mungkin sebodoh itu….atau jangan-jangan dia sudah…dia sudah tidur dengan MAHLUK ABAL BERNAMA WU YI FAN ITUUUUUUUUU?! _Pikirnya makin extreme to the extent

_Dia tidak ….. dia tidak akan tidur dengan nya kan? Misinya Cuma mencium saja kan?_

Pikir yongguk lagi yang sekarang ingin memastikanya dengan mencoba memanggil-manggil himchan

"Komandan!" teriaknya sekali dengan panic

"Ko…Komandan…kumohon bangunlah…jangan seperti ini…ko..komandannnnn~!" teriak nya kedua kali , naas himchan hanya tertidur , tak terbangun oleh suara dari radarnya sedikitpun. Yongguk yang mengira himchan telah tidur dengan laki-laki bernama yifan itu segera mengisakan air mata \

"ko-komandan…hiks…aku…aku tidak pernah mengira …bahwa..bah-bahwa…hiks…ka..kau….kau harus tidur dengan laki-laki itu demi menyelamatkan planet kita…..huweeee….." isak yongguk semakin sedih , tapi tanpa sepengetahuan yongguk himchan's eyelid were opened slowly as yongguk keep crying over him

"komandan kumohon..jika kau masih hidup dan sadar jawablah aku..kau tidak tidur dengan dia kan? Kau sekarang hanya sedang beristirahatkan? Kalau..kalau kau berpacaran denganya lalu siapa yang akan jadi istriku kelak? Siapa yang akan mengurus anak kita zelo (nah lho?) , siapa yang akan membuat hidup jong up sengsara? Siapa yang akan membuat yongjae berhenti merengek ? dan siapa pula yang akan membuat daehyun tersenyum dalam setahun sekali?! Haaahh?! Siapa?!" teriak yonggukdiantara kesedihan konyolnya , himchan yang sekarang sudah terbangun sepenuhnya pun mendesih , beraninya bang yong guk bertingkah seperti ini

" .GUK!" Teriak himchan yang kini segera bangun dan melihat radar ditanganya

"Kau tadi bilang apa …hmm?" pekik himchan too sweet in his tone , yongguk who hear this suddenly paled and smiles weakly

"maaf….aku…aku….sampai..jumpa?" beep

…

"terputus? Putus? Done? Yah…YAH bang yong GUUUUK!"

* * *

"Hmm …bukankah ruangan ini dikunci , kenapa sekarang terbuka..?" Tanya luhan sambil menoleh pada chen , chen hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"entahlah..tapi sudahlah mari kita masuk hyeong~" jawab chen , luhan yang mengiyakan pun segera mengikuti chen kedalam

'_Yah…YAH BANG YONG GUUUUKKK!'_

*GASP* "kau dengar itu hyeong?" Tanya chen sedikit paranoid

"dengar apa ? dengar suara langkah kaki kita atau suara imut yang berteriak " yah bang yong guk" " Tanya luhan sedikit lambat menyadari situasi disekitarnya , chen yang takut segera bersembunyi di belakang luhan

"Hyeong! Berarti aku benar! Suara itu memang ada! Diruangan latihan jangan-jangan ada hantunya!" pekik chen

"aish…kau ini tinggi tinggi penakut…tidak akan apa-apa kalau kau tak percaya mari kita buktikan bersama."

"maksudmu?"

"maksudmu mari kita ke ruangan recording , kurasa dia berada disana , suaranya terdengar bergema dan hanya ruangan itu yang mempunyai fasilitas tersebut…" jelas luhan di ikuti angukan ragu ragu chen

"baiklah..tapi hyeong kalau yang aku katakana benar , jangan salahkan aku kalau aku akan lari terbirit-birit dan tinggalkan mu sendiri disini!"

"heh… kita lihat saja nanti"

* * *

"Xiumin , Yixing , sekarang jelaskan Why in the world…no…WHY In The Fucking…no….Why in the lotte world you ended up getting home in the midnight?" Tanya kris sambil menatap tajam xiumin dan lay

"itu..itu…duizhang kami-"

"Kami tadi bermain di padang pasir Eldorado dan-"

"Kau? Bermain dipadang pasir? YAH XIAO XIUMIN , ZHANG YI XING sudah berapa kali aku katakan kalau tak boleh bermain ditempat berbahaya seperti itu ! kalian berdua ini adalah anggota the big twelve prime minister di exonion! Bagaimana kalau ada simpatisan rakyat exo yang menculikmu dan lalu mengirimkanku surat untuk menebusmu dengan uang? Atau lebih parah membunuhmu?!" teriak kis histeris , suho yang mendengar sedikit kalimat matre dalam ucapan kris hanya bisa berfacepalm

"aku tahu duizhang! Tapi lebih dari itu aku dan yixing menemukan dewi dan membawanya kemari~" sahut xiumin , yixing disisi lain langsung membeku ditempat , apakah xiumin itu sangat bodoh? Bukankah dia sudah berjanji untuk tidak mengatakan hal ini pada kris?

"Xiumin!" desih yixing kesal

Disisi lain kris dan suho hanya bisa mengedipkan mata mereka

"dewi? Baik…sekarang apa yang sedang kalian mainkan lagi xiumin , yixing?" Tanya kris lelah

'"aku tidak berbohong hyeong , duizhang , dia ada diruangan chen ! dan yixing berhentilah mendesih padaku , apa salahku sampai kau harus terus berdesih seperti itu huh? Apa?" keluh xiumin sambil cemberut

Yixing dengan reflex segera menaruh tangan dikepalanya

_Pabo…xiumin….pabo!_

"ah baiklah-baiklah kurasa tidak ada salahnya kalau kita mengikuti kemauanmu lagi pula kita memang harus segera berlatih"

"ah betul juga , kalau begitu mari kita segera pergi " butt suho in the conversation , yixing expression suddenly paled eventhough xiumin look fine as ever

_The baozi and his dumb head! ' _hissed yixing in frustration


End file.
